A radar for tracking a position of a target radiates a pulse signal and tracks the target based on a strength of an echo signal that is a reflected signal of the pulse signal from the target. In response thereto, the target, i.e., an aircraft or a naval ship, may disrupt a radar of an enemy by using a jamming signal generating apparatus for radiating a jamming signal for disrupting the measurement of the echo signal.
The jamming signal generating apparatus radiates a jamming signal with a transmittable maximum effective output. In that case, the strength of the echo signal is smaller than that of the jamming signal. Therefore, the radar of the enemy recognizes the echo signal as a noise and measures only the jamming signal. Accordingly, the jamming signal generating apparatus can disrupt the radar of the enemy by impeding the measurement of the echo signal.
When the strength of the jamming signal is greater than the strength of the echo signal, however, the radar may switch to a HOJ (Home On Jam) mode or a TOJ (Track On Jam) mode. As a consequence, the radar may track the target radiating the jamming signal and the original purpose of the jamming signal generating apparatus may not be achieved.